the lily, she cries
by tell me nothing
Summary: Kakashi will never change. For Sakura, though, he might. Slight KakaSaku.


Not a leaf rustled in Konoha today, which was strange. Wind usually breezed by without a care in the world. Sakura tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she ran her errands.

* * *

_You see the skin I'm living in, walking in? Yeah, wish it was mine._

* * *

It's been almost a year since Naruto left to train with Jiraiya, but it seemed like forever to Sakura. Days were unexpectedly quiet, and she almost felt half-empty without him.

* * *

_Borrowed it the other day, asked some girl, confidence pent up sky-high._

* * *

She sighed, lugging a huge box of sake and treats back to the Hokage Tower. She had to admit it – times were pretty lonely. Not that there wasn't anything wrong with Tsunade or Shizune…just that she wanted some time with people her own age.

* * *

_Don't see what all the fuss is about, long as I didn't steal it, it's alright._

* * *

Thinking about her social woes and partially obscured by the box, Sakura bumped into someone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She looked up, her green eyes peeking above the box. "Kakashi-sensei?" In all actuality, she hadn't seen her jounin instructor for a long time, and was rather relieved it was someone she knew.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sakura-chan," he said cheerfully, saluting with two fingers.

The girl made a face. "…it's five in the afternoon."

"Oho, I've always had a bad sense of time…"

Sakura sighed. "You'll never change, will you?" For this she was happy, though. She, and Naruto, and certainly Sasuke will morph into their individual characters, but Kakashi-sensei…he will stay his whimsical self. She smiled reminisciently.

"You okay there?" Kakashi asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "Well, it's almost time for your break, so let's go to Ichi—"

"Wait, how do you know it's time for my break?" Sakura interrupted.

For a moment the older man was silent. Then he winked and leaned forward. "What kind of teacher would I be if I didn't watch over my student?"

* * *

_I wonder if anyone else feels as awkward as me_

* * *

The atmosphere was surprisingly tense at Ichiraku's, so much that Ayame had to leave for a while. Partially because Kakashi wasn't much of a talker, and would never instigate conversation on his own, but also because it was a place of many memories, the ramen stand. Back when Naruto and Sasuke were still around, fighting over nonsensical topics… 

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura suddenly said. She looked over to Kakashi, whose mask was off, but his mouth was partially obscured by ramen noodles anyway.

"Hm? What is it?" he responded, chewing pleasantly.

She blushed. "Um…well…can…c-can you tell me about…_your _teammates?"

He sat there for moment, unblinkingly, and for a moment Sakura thought he had died with his eyes open.

"Kakashi-sensei…?"

The jounin in question abruptly snapped back to reality. "I can't," he said brusquely.

"Well, why not?" Sakura retorted indignantly. "You know everything about Team 7, even things you aren't supposed to know. Like Naruto's sleeping habits, or what kinds of fillings Sasuke liked in his onigiri…"

"One day," Kakashi proclaimed. "One day, you will find out about _my _teammates…but not right now."

The rest of the meal continued in silence.

* * *

_Cuz this skin you see, yeah, it doesn't really fit._

* * *

They walked back to the Hokage Tower together, side by side. Sakura started to reach for the doorknob when a firm hand was put on her shoulder. 

"Wait." Kakashi dug through his pockets and produced a crumpled piece of paper. Unfurled, it revealed a goggled dark-haired boy, a brunette girl, another boy with a mask, and a blond man standing over them. Sakura grinned.

"I can't believe this. You carry a picture of your team in your pocket?"

"Every single day." A hand waved nonchalantly. "Ja ne."

* * *

_Talked to the waitress, said it was fine_

* * *

"Amazing…" Shizune breathed, examining the picture. "Yondaime was Kakashi-senpai's jounin sensei?" 

"And that boy there is Uchiha Obito, and that girl is Rin," said Tsunade, pointing the two out. "I had the pleasure of meeting both one time. They're…dead now."

"Kakashi-sensei did say once…that all his loved ones were dead…"

The Hokage eyed Sakura curiously. "You know, this is quite an accomplishment for Kakashi."

Her student looked up. "Accomplishment?"

"Usually…Kakashi refuses to let anyone know about his past, if they ask about it. However, giving you this picture…and in addition, promising to tell you one day…" Tsunade smirked. "I'd say he's taken a liking to you, Sakura. A job well done."

The girl laughed nervously. "Well, I'm just his student, one that hasn't already left…"

"And I'm just his Hokage, and he refuses to tell me." Tsunade patted Sakura's back. "You're probably someone that he can trust. So go with your feelings, and do what you think will be right."

* * *

_But I think she was lying cuz her pen kept slipping._

* * *

That night Sakura had horrible dreams. Flashbacks of Sasuke abandoning Konoha, memories of the catalystic Chuunin Exams…and visions of Kakashi-sensei, of all people, leaving her, never turning back. Her outstretched arm tried to reach his, grab onto that vest of his, keep him here with her… 

She woke up, tears and sweat streaming down her face. All just a dream, she told herself, a stupid dream. But inside, she truly feared that it wasn't.

* * *

_So one day, one day, I'll find the secret to this game_

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura screamed, banging on his apartment door with her fists. "Kakashi-sensei, open up, dammit!" 

The door gave way to a very sleepy, unmasked Kakashi. "Eh? Sakura? It's…four in the morning…we don't have training, do we…?"

Sakura stood there, dumbfounded, for a moment, then flung her arms around Kakashi's waist. "Kakashi-sensei no baka!" she muttered, crying into his white nightshirt. "You'll never change, will you?"

He awkwardly patted her head. "Er, do you wanna talk about what's bothering you?"

She looked up with defiant eyes. "I can't. One day you'll find out though."

Kakashi smiled and kissed her forehead lightly. "Now that's the Sakura I know."

* * *

_And open that goddamn door with some key I found in a gold mine._

* * *

R&R please. 33 


End file.
